Nakahara Clan
The Nakahara clan (中原 一族, Nakahara Ichizoku) ''was a high-status family settling outside of Kirigakure that has dissolved after the constant persecution of Kekkei Genkai users in the area. The clan was known for several legends surrounding Shigematsu's Claw. The clan had a long story of tradition of women, although not disrespected, to be kept out of warfare and taught the house holding and being a good wife instead. History Founding The clan was founded by an acient warrior from the Land of Water named Kaitaro. He was a master of bodyart and summoning jutsu. Looking for a more convinient way of using the abilities without having to carry around scrolls and other objects, Kaitaro created a Jutsu that allowed him to embed the summounings into his skin using tattoos. The family soon becoming larger, Kaitaro and his wife Yuriko, settled down outside of Kirigakure. He has taught his seven sons the technique, soon becoming the family ability and tradition. His sons developed the jutsu even more later on, eventually some of the children being born with a spirit 'embeded' onto them. Shigematsu's Claw One of Kaitaro's sons was weaker than 6 of his brothers. Kaitsu was a gentle boy and was often teased by the family members. At some point the boy ran away, coming back 10 years later with the sword. To honour their brother who died 2 hour later, Kaitaro's sons broke the weapon into 7 pieces that has dissapeared into the land. Soon after the blade became nothing but a mere legend, until the last head of clan spotted a part of a blade with the Nakahara clan’s symbol on it in the black market managed by Gatō. He has immediately notified the clan elders who decided to keep the discovery a secret; however the rumour spread fast after the clan began falling apart because of Kirigakure's internal conflicts. The Civil War in Kirigakure The civil war has majorly destroyed the clan which fell apart soon after, with their shinobi leaving the clan to avoid prejudice for the things the clan did during the conflicts. The last head of the clan was executed by the clan for treason after he tried to associate himself with criminal groups from other lands for personal protection. Many of the remaining members such as his sons have became rouges or involved themselves in criminal groups soon after. The elders soon began hearing that many of the former clansmen are searching for Shigematsu’s Claw. Knowing of the damage and powers the weapon could deal, they have immediately began to make plans of retrieving it before the other men do. They came to a conclusion that the usage of the last child in the clan, Mayumi Nakahara, will be necessary. Although many of the elders objected the idea because of Mayumi’s gender and the clan traditions, it has still been eventually enforced onto the group. Branches and Rebuilding When the family members began looking for the Claw, many of them regrouped and began building new clans or trying to rebuild the Nakahara line. Sometime after Mayumi has managed to retrieve the sword, many of the clansmen who were searching for it came to her begging for her to give it back, or to come back to the clan with them. Mayumi has refused, reasoning herself with the selfishness of the clan throughout the years and the idea of how much they were rejecting her earlier on. Seeing what the blade has done to the clan, with clansmen butchering each other just to retrieve it and the fact that most likely Shigematsu would refuse to serve ''“…such impure souls”, Mayumi told the clan that she will not give the sword up. Believing that she was being driven by nothing but pure revenge, the clan left Mayumi alone. Defeated, they retreated for a major period of time, however swearing that their sons will get it back from her one day. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Irezumi (''“tattoo” in Japanese) ''is the Nakahara Kekkei Genkai. The members who are born with a symbol representing their inner spirit (usually a kanji for an animal) are inherited with the Kekkei Genkai. Because the Nakahara clan always chose to marry with those who had no Kekkei Genkai to keep the clan ‘pure’, it was a 50/50 chance for the child to be born with the Irezumi. The users are able to, using a special technique, embed certain summoning jutsu in their skin with the ink. This is what often made the Nakahara clansmen very unpredictable, as a simple looking beggar could have a tiger summoned within seconds without a scroll or use of anything but chakra. Depending on the user’s level with the Irezumi, one’s abilities to successfully embed a jutsu and to summon them varied greatly. It is not rare to see the Nakahara clansmen with ‘empty Irezumis’ (Irezumi embedding that has failed, leaving only a tattoo on the skin without any properties) embedded on their skins. The summoning techniques also vary depending on the user’s nature. For example, if one has been born with a turtle, an animal that is defensive as it can hide in its shell, like Makoto, then the person is more skilled in defence and will be able to summon things such a shielding and defence jutsu. Tokutaro, who has been born with a wolf kanji, is a natural tracker/hunter and can easily summon himself assistance for such tasks. Mayumi, being born with the sign of monkey, is a good thief and a very aggressive type of person. She can summon things to help her with agility and speed. Loyalty Although being based in the Land of Water and at the edge of Kirigakure, the Nakahara clan is not loyal to any village. This created a lot of controversy in the past, due to the fact that as shinobi, this would practically make them missing ninjas and automatically target them, however due to the unconflicting nature of the clan and their often aids to Kirigakure and surrounding villages the clan was not pursued. After the clan ceased to exist and the clansmen spread around, some of them became loyal to other villages and countries, although majority remained missing ninjas. Category:Clans Category:FINAL